


Papa Don't Preach

by justaddgigi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cover Art, Fan Art, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: Cover art for Papa Don't Preach. Author has given blanket permission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can the rest of my recent art here at my brand new website: [Fannish Follies](http://fannishfollies.gigikiersten.com) You can also find me on [tumblr.](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com)
> 
> Updated: I forgot about leupagus. I have no excuse! *headdesk* I'm so sorry.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/GByXgQK.jpg)


End file.
